To Tame A Tamer
by DamnationAce
Summary: -'You're not Ryo' Kazu exclaimed raising his eyebrows, expecting to find his friend. 'No kidding' the girl replied.- Kazu x OC x Ryo /I do not own digimon!/
1. Chapter 1

Beep

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kazu groaned and reached out his hand. He felt along the lines of his nightstand looking for his alarmclock – knocking several things over in the process.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'Yeah yeah, I'm already up' He muttered hitting the snooze button. For the second time that morning. He turned around, his arm lazily above his head. Eight in the morning was definately not a good time to get up.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Again Kazu let out an annoyed moan, hitting his alarmclock in an attempt to silence it, but shoving it off the nightstand instead. The small machien started beeping like there was no tomorrow – which very likely, there wouldn't be for the clock.

'I'll get it!' A large figure stormed into the room. 'I'll protect you' A few well aimed shots claimed the life of the alarm clock.

'Geez thanks chumley, you saved me from the destructive powers of the alarm clock'

'It was my pleasure, Sir' Guardomon made a bow-like pose, obviously missing the sarcasm in his tamer's voice.

'Dude, you gotta stop talking like that. It's not healthy.' Kazu yawned and rolled out of the warmth and comfort of his bed. With a light thud his feet reached the floor. With another exaggurated yawn he searched for his clothes underneath a big pile of junk. Tossing cards, shoes and several lonely socks over his shoulder, he finally reached his shirt and pulled it over his head.

'This had better be good' He mumbled when he had finally located all his clothes and was ready to head out of the door, Guardomon just several feet behind.

'Hey Kazu!'

'Hey chumly!'

'You're late'

'There no such thing as _late_, eight a'clock in the morning my friend' Hirokazu pointed out.

Kenta shrugged and followed his friend. Yesterday afternoon their friend and rolemodel Ryo Akiyama had told them of a 'surprise'. After several hours of nagging and annoying him, Kenta and Kazu figured he wouldn't tell. But he did tell them to meet at his house in the morning.

Of course, any surprise from Ryo was bound to be good. Kazu and Kenta had spent all last night trying to figure out what it was. So far they had come up with; major digimon butt-kicking for which Ryo needed their help, some secret digimon-tamer meeting (which they believed to be some sort of sekt, to which they would be asked to join) or planetary destruction.

The last of which was unlikely, since Ryo had disclosed that he was sure they'd both enjoy it. And although there's nothing as relaxing as a good world domination plan, somehow it just didn't seem to fit in the 'enjoy'-catagory.

'So where's Takato?' Kenta asked.

'How should I know? I just walked out the front door!'

'The train will be here soon...'

Kazu and Kenta leaned casually against the fence of the station. Every now and then they would recieve strange looks regarding the giant robot and the flying pink ball in their close proximity, but ferthermore they just waited. And waited. And waited some more.

'Man, I'm usually the late one' Kazu folded his arms behind his head and stared down the street. 'Think of all the extra time I could've spent in bed' He added in an afterthought. In the holidays, the average teenager is suposed to sleep in untill at least noon, only to spend the entire upcoming night with his friends doing irrisponsible teenage stuff.

'Guys!' A panting seventeen year old came running up to them.

'Dude! What took ya so long?'

'Guilmon... he wouldn't...' Takato leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees in an attempt to catch his breathe. '... Stop eating'

'Sounds like Guilmon alright' Kenta chuckled.

'So where's Henry?'

'He couldn't make it. He had some.. family thing' Takato replied as they entered the train.

'What are you lookin' at?!' Kazu shot at some random kid who showed an extreme interest in Guardromon and Guilmon. Luckily, MarineAngemon was small enough to go unnoticed by most of the passangers.

After searching the entire train, they finally located a compartment with next to no other passangers. It would be simpler to travel without too many questions.

'We should've just flown there' Kazu stated.

'Oh yeah, and how do you supose the rest of us would've gotten there?' Kenta raised his eyebrows.

'How should I know?' Kazu replied back, standing up again. He was definately not a morning-person.

'Guys, come on' Takato jumped in front of Kazu, forcing him back down. 'It's all going well so far'

'Yeah well, you at least got more than two hours of sleep' His friend replied, pulling his cap over his eyes. 'Wake me when we get there'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello y'all! Welcome to Chapter 2 of To Tame A Tamer. I realize Ryo's a bit out of character on this one. It won't happen again. Also, I don't own digimon. If I did, they would all be much older. And there'd be more cookies.

* * *

'You have to be kidding me!' Kazu exclaimed indignified.

'You can go up, if you like. I really must be off now' Mrs. Akiyama replied hastly to the boys who showed up on her doorstep at nine in the morning.

'Yeah, we will' Kazu muttered more to the door than to the woman now stepping in her car. 'I can't believe he made me get up at eight for this. He is going down!' Vengefull he stepped into the Akiyama residence.

'_Goodmorning Mrs. Akiyama. We're here for Ryo' Takato had said politely._

'_Oh? I er... Don't believe he's up yet' _

'Not up yet, I'll show him...' Kazu continued mumbling foul words under his breath his entire way up the stairs.

Kenta and Takato exchanged looks as their friends sped up the staircase. MarineAngemon escaped the inside of Kenta's pocket and floated up behind Kazu. Of course, Kenta followed his digimon instantly. Takato and Guilmon came next, slightly wrestling over who got to go up first since 'running up the staircase together' only seemed to result in a bundle of Takato and Guilmon on the floor.

Kazu flicked on the lights in Ryo's bedroom. He had never been up there before, he smirked inside at the thought Ryo's place was just a big a mess as his was. The desk was covered in a pile of digimon cards. The chair was decorated with several clothes dangling down from it, and in the middle of the room lay a big pile of sheets.

In the far corner of his room stood Ryo's bed. A small bundle was curled up under the sheets, next to a bigger bundle which showed a purple tail sticking out of the bed; Monodramon.

'Rise and shin-You're not Ryo!' Kazu stated. He held the sheets of Ryo's bed in his hand, and stared at the person curled up against the pillow.

'Neither are you. Can I have that back?' The girl reached out her hand and pulled the sheets out of Kazu's hand. She had long, wavy brown hair which hung messily around her face. A few freckles decorated her nose. She looked up at Kazu for a moment with bright green eyes before turning around, nuzzling into Monodramon and going back to sleep.

'I thought I told you to get up two hours ago!' A smirking figure from the doorway stated. Kazu turned around to reveal Ryo.

'Since when do I ever listen to you?' The girl muttered, sliding deeper under the covers.

Takato and Kenta gave Ryo a confused look, but he didn't seem to notice. He stepped into his room and let himself fall into the chair.

'Dude, there's a girl in your bed'

'Nothing gets passed him, does it?' the girl giggled. Kazu turned back to her, realizing she had finally admitted to being awake, and was now lying on her back observing the boys.

'Guys, this is Mika' Ryo introduced her, rubbing the back of his head a bit embarrest.

'Pleasure' The girl stated, throwing the covers off of herself again. 'Is my suitcase here yet?'

'No, mum said you should borrow some of my clothes'

Mika blinked at Ryo a few moments. She didn't seem to realize the stares from the other three boys. 'Do you even have anything that would fit me?' With that she smirked and made her way to Ryo's closet.

'Dude...?' Kazu whispered, wanting some more information.

'Mika's a good friend of mine. She's gonna be staying here for a couple of weeks' Ryo explained.

'This is the surprise?' Kazu raised his eyebrows. Ryo opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mika.

'Your clothes smell all... Ryo-ish' She muttered, pulling out a plain black shirt.

'Are you saying I smell?' Ryo exclaimed insulted.

Mika shot him a glare. 'No, you smell so very manly' she rolled her eyes and patted Ryo on the head. 'Now if you boys'll excuse me' She stepped passed Kenta and Takato, still lingering in the doorway, and stepped into the bathroom.

'Dude?!' Kazu asked again, his full attention now on Ryo. It was weird seeing him being treated with anything other than respect.

'Trust me, you'll like her' He stated in defence.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews make my day! So press the magic button!


End file.
